


Foglia morta

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, I Can't Write Angst, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural revelead
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Cate e Matthew sono a Chicago sulle tracce di quello che sembra un Nuovo Nato e vista la condizione di Cate, Matthew decide che dell'atto pratico della caccia e dell'uccisione del vampiro può occuparsi da solo. Cate rimasta nell'hotel non riesce a togliersi dalla testa l'idea che si siano persi un pezzo del puzzle, ma quando lo trova, scopre che non era un pezzo piccolo, bensì mezzo puzzle e che ha mandato il suo ragazzo da solo in un covo di vampiri, incontro a morte certa. Decide di chiamare aiuto, ma anche di andare sul posto, anche se sa già cosa vi troverà.Scritto per il COW-T7 prompt Autunno.





	

L'aveva chiamato. L'aveva scosso. Nulla aveva svegliato quel freddo involucro che una volta era l'uomo che amava. Immobile. Pallido. Prosciugato. Lo sapeva, quando lo aveva trovato. Lo sapeva, quando aveva seguito le tracce di sangue sulle foglie secche. Lo sapeva, quando aveva seguito il rumore degli spari, attraverso quel bosco che giusto quella mattina l'aveva fatta innamorare con i suoi colori infuocati. In realtà, sapeva cosa avrebbe trovato fin da quando aveva scoperto il trucco e lui non le aveva risposto al telefono, perché era già tardi. Un foglia secca, su un tappeto di sorelle che avevano abbandonato l'albero della vita, ma se quella foglia era secca era anche colpa sua. Se Matthew era morto era anche colpa sua. «...E colpa tua! Perché non hai aspettato?» Avrebbe voluto urlare, ma invece le uscì solo un basso ringhio. Se fosse rimasto solo un vampiro vivo, ora gli avrebbe offerto una fantastica preda; ma le MonsterSquads - nome ufficioso e reale - sapevano fare il loro lavoro. Non c'era nessun vampiro vivo nei paraggi e non c'era nessuna via di scampo per lei.  
«Cate Miller,» sentì lo scatto della sicura: «Metta le mani dietro la testa! Lentamente!»  
Provò a sorridere, ma i muscoli non volevano rispondere ai suoi comandi. Fortunatamente, quelli delle braccia erano ancora sufficientemente obbedienti e intrecciò le mani dietro la testa. Qualcuno si mosse rapidamente dietro di lei e l'ammanettò.  
«Che irruenza...» "Figo, la modalità puttanella funziona ancora, visto Matt?"  
Finalmente fu voltata verso il detective, che a giudicare dall'espressione si aspettava di trovarla con il viso rigato di lacrime, o almeno con gli occhi rossi.  
«Cate Miller la dichiaro in arresto per omicidio plurimo...»  
«Detective lo interruppe e finalmente i suoi muscoli tornarono a risponderle, offrendo il suo più gentile sorriso: «Sono venuta a patteggiare...» "non la coglie..." "oooh..." «Mi sto consegnando.»

"Così è più chiaro?"


End file.
